


Lord You gave me a rare woman

by JZ11



Series: Reunited [1]
Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZ11/pseuds/JZ11
Summary: During the after party of the Season 5 premiere of Outlander, Sam is tired of waiting for Caitriona. All he has to do is force her hand, and remind her what once was.
Relationships: Caitriona Balfe/Sam Heughan
Series: Reunited [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Lord You gave me a rare woman

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Clan, this is set in a world where Tony is not in the picture.

Lord, you gave me a rare woman

Outlander Season 5 Premiere After Party

_ Sam _

All I can do is stare and think how pathetic I truly must be. She is radiant in that sheer black dress, glowing as she smiles and laughs at things people say. Congratulations are in order after all, season 5 was a smash with the people in attendance at the premiere to night. 

I suppose that I should be with her walking around, it’s our show after all, they want us both, the unbeatable duo, Sam and Cait. But all I want is for the ground to open up and swallow me whole here in my corner of the party where I can drink myself into an early grave. I down my glass of whiskey and reach for the bottle to pour another. 

I sigh, picking it up and sipping it, watching her over the edge of my glass. She’s so eloquent, the way she walk in those heels, almost regal like a queen talking to her subjects as they pass by all wanting a pice of her, something they can never have. 

She’s talking to Sofie and Richard when her head turns towards me and we lock eyes and she smiles that all too bright smile. I don’t smile back. Instead I just raise my glass in acknowledgment to her attention and put my glass to my lips to take a drink. Cait gets a puzzled look on her face and squints her eyes her way of saying  “Are you all right?”

I huff and roll my eyes, turning back to refill my glass. 

No I’m not alright. 

That’s a stupid question. 

“Sam...” oh good it’s you

“You ruining my buzz go away.” I tell her. 

“Well you have been watching me all night, and it’s staring to creep me out.” Cait says. 

I turn towards her glass in hand and look her dead in the eye before saying

“Picked up on that did you? How clever you must be? Really I applaud you, truly.”

She shoves me softly, “you’re being an asshole. And by the way, this whole sulking in the dark corner till I get my way is completely bull shit Sam”

I catch her wrist before she can push me again, setting my glass down on the bar so I have use of my other hand to pull her to me. 

She tries to wiggle out of my grip, but my hold is to tight for her to break free of. 

“Let me go Sam. And once you do maybe could could go find Sammy, I want my best friend back.” She says 

I chuckle and lean down to whisper to her 

“What about what I want?”

Cait just rolls her eyes and looks up at me

“What you want? Really Sam? Go find some bottle blonde to suck your cock.” Caitriona scoffs. 

“I don’t want some bitch to suck my cock. I want you.” I tell her. 

“Well I gave up on wanting you a long time ago. So your a bit to late if you ask me.” She says. 

I bark out laughing, I pull her closer to me and turn us so her back is aginst the wall by the bar. I cup the side of her face in my hand and smile still chuckling softly. 

“Is that what you tell yourself to be able to sleep at night?” I ask. “What about Scotland? When we made love? You wanted me then, and you still do. So no not too late if ye ask me.”

Cait turns her head away from me baring her pale neck, I lick my lips and lean in just so she can feel my warm breath aginst her. 

“I still see you, sometimes when I close my eyes. And it kills me knowing your not there with me Caitriona. I’ll be with some random girl, fucking her brains out, and all I can think about is how you looked under me when you let go and gave yourself over to your feelings for me. Caitriona your the most stunning woman to have ever walked on this God forsaken Earth.” I confess 

She turns her head to face me, “Sam, can we not do this here. “ she asks. 

“If not now when? You just run away every time I try to talk about it, and I’m done letting you run from me, from what we feel for each other.” I say

“Can I tell you something?” I ask. 

Caitriona just shruggs saying, “sure, even if I said no, you’d tell me anyways.” 

I smile at her, she knows me all to well. “That night, in Scotland, when you let me have you. I thought I was going to die when I was with ye. I felt like I could move a mountain, or break brick with my bare hands, so long as I could be with you.” I tell her, Cupping her face. “Christ when I was inside ye, I never wanted to leave Caitriona, I felt like the real king of men, you made me feel that”

I put my hand on her waist

“I never wanted someone like that before. Like if I couldn’t have them I might just die. Now because I’ve been with ye, I’ve died a thousand deaths just being near ye, and I can’t bare the pain of losing ye every time you walk away and leave me on my own to long for ye.”

I close the distance and kiss her to make up for all the time we lost. She tastes like the wine from the party and the lipstick she has on. Her arms link around my neck to pull me closer to her body. I smile into the kiss, pushing my hips into her to keep her pinned to the wall, letting her feel me. 

Cait moans into my mouth when she feels how hard I am through my suit pants. 

“That’s all you babe, ye make me this way.” I gasp out between deep kisses. 

“Fuck it Sam, take me somewhere you can get me out of this dress.” She whispers to me after breaking the kiss. 

I cup her face and smile, “So this means no more running?”

Cait just rolls her eyes at me and slips out from between me and the wall tugging my hand bring me with her. 

“Bloody hell Samwell, let’s go before I change my mind.” 

I stop walking so she turns towards me. 

“Well are we doing this or not?” She asks

I nod taking a deep breath, 

“Aye, just one thing I have to say before we walk out of here.” 

Cait rises her eyebrows waiting for me. 

“I don’t intend for this to be a one and done thing Cait. If we do this again, I can’t lose ye all over. I’ll die, because I’m so madly in love ye Balfe. It’s so crazy sometimes when I’m near ye, I can’t breath.” It all come out in a rush. 

Cait smiles at me blushing, “Well what took you so long Soldier? Been waiting on you to say what we all knew. And I love you too Sam. I think I always have.”

I lean in for a light kiss and whisper there, “Now let’s get out of here shall we. I would very much like to make love to ye.” 

She smiles aginst my lip, “Sam, how very Jamie of you.”

“Aye, romatics at heart the both of us” I tell her giggling. 

She takes my had a pulls me along and out of the party back to the hotel part of the venue. 

It’s finally happened she knows, I told her. I love her. 

Lord, you gave me a rare women, God, am I’m about to love her well. 

Cait

I’m luck we make it back to my room before Sam starts to tug me out of my dress. I start to believe he might just fuck me against the door. He won’t stop kissing me as his fingers starts to unzip the back of my dress 

He kisses my neck, my chest, tugging my dress down to lick and nip at my breasts. My fingers stroke his hair holding his head to my breast. 

“Sam...slow down” I pant.

He never listens, and why is now any different. His right hand slides down my body to push aside my lace thong and slips two finger inside of me, his thumb drawling circles around my clit. 

“Balfe, Christ ye so wet babe.” He hisses. 

My hips arch off the door and gasp out. Sam remembers what I like after all this time, he never forgot. 

He kisses up my body to kiss my lips allowing me to moan into his mouth. 

He smiles, “ye like that, Cait?”

I think I must respond because he’s adding a third finger inside me thrusting them quickly. 

“I bet you want something bigger don’t you? Huh...something to fill you up?” He whispers. 

“Sam...Sam.” 

“Ye so tight and bonnie, so perfect for me baby. I love ye. So much Cait. I want to give it to ye, right here, hold you up a take you aginst the door.” Sam tells me. 

“I’m not stopping you...” I pant out. 

He giggles, and raises his eyebrows at me. The next thrust with his fingers he curls them at just the right spot as he continues to circle my clit with his thumb. 

“Don’t tempt me lass.” Sam counters

So much for people saying no one arches their back during sex in real life, because what a lie that is. I come apart around him. My fingers clinging to his muscled biceps over his suit coat.All I can think is Sam, Sam, Sam. 

I hear a faint sound of a zipper being pulled open, Sam work himself free of his pants and underwear, allowing his thick cock to spring free. Next he’s lifting me up in his arms, with my back braced aginst the door, he takes himself in hand and pushes in. 

My mouth drops open at the all encompassing feeling of being filled completely. I’d some what forgotten just how huge he truly was. I can’t make any noise but apparently that’s okay because Sam makes it up for me. 

Sam is gasping for breath, and he’s just pushed in no thrusting or movement, I’m a bit concerned for him. 

“Caitonina...I...missed...you...” Sam pants out. 

He starts to thrust slowly, and it’s him that whimpers with each slid in. Almost as if he’s the one loosing it. Sam is still fully dressed, jacket and all, it feels rough aginst my naked body. I’m clinging to Sam’s neck, moaning softly into his mouth.

Sam’s hands cup my back side holding me up aginst the door with raw strength. He breaks the kiss to rest his head on my shoulder so he can breath again, speeding up just slightly.Sams hot breath hits my neck sending shivers down my spine.He nips my throat and groans as he bottoms out. 

He lifts his head up and stares at me with his big blue eyes, biting his lip.He pulls all the way out and sets me down, panting harshly. 

“I want ye under me on the bed, I’m over trying to take it slow Balfe. On the bed now.” Sam says giving me a harsh kiss. 

I gasp and nod into the kiss. My hands go to unbutton his dress shirt, but he slaps my hands away, stepping back. 

“I said on the bed, if I want to undress I’ll do it myself.” Sam commands. 

I walk past him into the bedroom, I hear him follow me.I sit on the edge and lean down to unbuckle my heels but he stops me. 

“No Cait, the heels stay, I want you in them. But the thong goes.” He says. 

I stand giving him a sly smirk and slowly taking it off kicking it to the side once it’s off. Sam slips off his jack and drapes it over the sitting chair in the corner. Then sets to taking off his shirt and going the same with it as the jacket. Shoes and socks go next, last his pants and underwear. Sam stands naked in the soft lamp light of the room, he’s sweaty and the light makes him glow, my eyes run over the valleys and hills of his sculptured torso. 

I slowly towards his hand put a hand on his chest over his heart, I lean in and kiss the hollow of his neck, down his pecs licking at his nipples, his head all back with a soft groan. His hand comes up to cradle my head as I place kisses all over his powerful chest. 

“Balfe, you don’t need to...I mean I wanted to just go back to fucking..” he pants out. 

I lean down to lick to ripples of his abs kissing each one till I get to my knees holding on to his hips. I kiss the v’s of both hips, and thighs, skipping over his heavy cock. 

“I know I don’t need to Sam.” I tell him. I run my hands up his legs back to his hips. I look up his body into his eyes, I take hold of his hard flesh making his hips buck. “Your just so perfect, I had to Sam.” I tell him. 

“Oh god, Cait” he whispers

I take him into my mouth and his head falls back and he moans. I keep myself just at the head so not to get him off, but make him desperate. 

His fist tightens in my hair as I take him deep a few times. 

“I can’t Cait... I’m gonna, ye got to stop.” He pants out. 

I pull off with a pop and look up at him. Still stroking him softly, he’s throbbing in my hand and I smile. He smiles back and stops my wrist. 

“I mean it babe, I’m gonna burst if you don’t stop.” He explains

I stop touching him and stand up supporting my self on his hips. I lean in to kiss him softly mummering, “Uh...Was I too rough on you?”

He laughs into the kiss. “Well if you bed a vixen, you have to expect to get bit. And you my dear Cait, are most definitely a vixen.”

He turns me around and pushes me over the side of the bed, I land face first on the matress with an “oof” he must not hear. Sam just pulls my leg open just enough to make room for himself, before I feel his fat head breech me and he thrusts in. 

I moan, my toes curls in my heels and my hands fist the sheets. One of Sams hands rests on my back pushing me into the mattress while the other grips my hip to pull me back on to him. 

“Christ...ye so wet Cait, feels like butter.” Sam says. 

I laugh through a moan at him, “Really Sam, Butter?” 

He groans and tilts my hips up so he hits deeper, he moans as I tighten around him. “Sorry words are not my priority right now, ye just feel so good.”

Sams hips slap against my ass roughly, and this is what I remember sex being like between us, fast and rough, but still loving and passionate at the same time. He tilts my head to the side and leans in to give me a deep kiss, fucking in harder. 

I moan into his mouth, his name panted against his lips as he nips me. 

“Just like this Balfe, deep and hard, want to feel you cum around me ye ken?” He pants. 

“I can’t touch myself like this.” I tell him. 

“Ye din need ta. Make you cum just like this.” Sam counters

“Not like this I won’t...” I say

“What..?”Sam pants. 

“Babe, your crushing me.” I tell him. 

Sam pecks me on the lips and nods and bites his lip thinking. 

“I got a new one we coulda try, if ye want ta?” He says pulling out. 

I take a few long deep breaths while I have the chance. And roll over onto my back to look at him. I smile holding out my hands to him which he clasps and kisses each finger.”

“So about that position, what is it?” I ask him. 

He smiles and laughs, “I dina ken what it’s called, I saw it in a cosmopolitan magazine once. I just know it’s mean to make ye feel real good.” He says. “Move up the bed to the pillows and I’ll do the rest.”

I roll back onto my hands and knees and crawl up the king sized bed, give Sam a view, I hear him groan and mutter something to himself quietly. I smile to myself on a job well done. 

I flop down on the pillows and spread my legs to Sam who stands now at the foot of the bed. He climes onto the bed, crawling to me, bending down to kiss me between my legs softly, licking me a bit, then kissing up my body to my lips. 

“Ya know if someone had told me 7 years ago that one day I’d have my head between the thighs of a Victoria Secret model one day, I’d of call him mad.” He tells me. 

I laugh at him, “Sam I’m not a model anymore.” 

“Okay well past or present either way, he would have been mad.” He says. 

I reach down and take him in hand and place him back at my entrance. I cup his face, stroking his face making his eyes blink. 

“And if he said she wanted you to make love to her?” I ask him

Sam hooks his arms under the bend of my knees to push the towards my head, hands planted on the bed. He pushes back in slowly with a harsh breath. 

I arch my back and curl my toes with a gasp. 

“Then I would have had a heart attack right then and there.” He gasps out. 

I hold on to his neck to pull him down to kiss him and whimper into his mouth. Sams just grinding into me, his pelvis puts pressure on my clit this way and it makes me tighter around him. My head falls back as I cry out his name, Sam takes to kissing my neck, my chest, taking each nipple into his mouth, bathing it with his tongue. 

He takes too deep soft thrust as well, grunting with each one. I start to feel my release building deep inside me, a sort of fire that Sam lights inside. 

“Sam...oh god Sam”

Sam drops one of my legs to cup my face. 

“Caitronia, my beautiful angel.” He whispers to me. 

I find myself nodding at him, he had said my, as in mine, as in I belong to him. I’m reminded of the knife scene between Jamie and Claire when Jamie tells Claire she belongs to him. 

Sam starts to thrust a bit faster, clearly starting to lose it. He drops my legs and captures my upper arms to pull them from his neck. I make a discontent noise when he pulls them free, I don’t want to stop touching him. He just pins them above my head lacing our fingers tightly. 

“You take my fucking breath away, ev’ry time I see ye Caitriona. Right out of me. No matter what we’re doing, you just do.” Sam mummers to me. He smirks and moves to join my wrists in on of his huge palms and press them firmly into the pillow so I can’t move. 

His free hand traces down my arms like a whisper, it tickles a bit, but it just makes my body shiver and tremble under him, as it should. After cressing both breasts, it slides over my sweat slick chest up to my neck. 

“Maybe I should take yours away as well. So you will ken how I feel each and every time I’m around ye.” He says his fingers tightening around my neck, not taking away my breath. It’s just a threat, but one that has my legs wrapping around him to pull him deeper inside. I moan and press myself into his hand. 

“Your all talk and no action Heughan.” I tease him

Sam locks eyes with me at that and starts to thrust harder, faster, deeper, filling me with him so I never could ever forget that Sam Roland Heughan owns me. My back arches, and my eyes slam shut. 

Sam groans my name roughly as I tighten around him, I can feel his hand tighten around my wrists that are still above my head. He leans down so I can feel the ridges of his muscles brush against me as he moves. 

“Your mine.” He states like it’s an irrefutable fact into my ear. 

“Sam”

“You belong to me now” 

My toes curl aginst his ass. 

“Sam I can’t...”

“Aye, I ken, just let go Balfe, I’ll be here to catch ye.” Sam tell me. 

I shatter around him with a cry of his name. My body drawls up tight aginst and around Sam’s. All that goes through my mind are things like, yes and yours and oh dear god Sam, as he continues to move above me as I climax around him. 

Sam is hard and thick inside and above me, for a few more moments before he too breaks apart. Letting go of my hands I take his face in my hands and kiss him deeply as he pours himself into me. He’s moaning and not quite kissing me back, still thrusting deeply as he comes. 

“Christ Caitriona, I love you so god damn much.” He moans, “feels so good.” 

He falls on top of me softly, shiver hot and spent, still throbbing inside me. I groan into our kiss as I hug him, tired and sated and content to stay right here, with Sam keeping me warm, inside and out. He parts our lips gasping for breath and barries his face into the crook of my neck. 

I turn my head to kiss his ear and run my hands over his sweaty back, kneeding the muscles there. He groans into my neck, rooting deeper into the crook there. 

“Feel good?” I ask him. He just nods weekly. 

“Well I suppose you don’t have to do cardio at the gym tomarrow. You just did it. Add having mind blowing sex to the list of workouts for MPC.” I joke

He laughs into my neck and shakes his head. “Although I do love ye, sometimes you are truly the worst. And mind blowing did ye say?”

I smile and kiss his ear again. “Mind blowing, body shaking, toe curling, soul snatching, earth shattering sex, is more like it.”

Sam lifts his head, grinning from ear to ear, “oh, I snatch ye soul did I?”

I slap him in the chest softly and he pushes up to his hands and pulls out gently, I moan and he hisses as he moves, the once he’s free he falls to my side on the bed. I turn on my side waiting for him to lay down as he tugs the sheat up over the both of us and lays down so I can curl myself into his side, resting my head on his chest over his heart beating. 

“I love you Sam, feels so good to able to say it out loud now.” I whisper to him. 

His strong arm hugs me tightly to him. “And I love you too, and yea it feels good to say it. To tell you, I was so fucking scared when I told you tonight, you’d never want to see me again.” He confesses

“Why would I want that?” I ask

He shrugges, “I don’t know. You could have not loved me back. I mean I ken you love me, but in love is a different thing ye know?”

I kiss his pec, playing with the fine hairs on his chest, “your right it’s not but Sam, truth be told, I believe that I fell in love with you the moment I saw you in that casting room, I just didn’t know it yet, but now I do.” 

He smiles, “I felt the same way Cait, and I still do.”

“I do believe a nap is in order.” I tell him. 

He shifts on the pillow, “No not a nap, a good nights sleep, real rest.” 

I kiss his pec, and rest my chin on his chest, “No I mean a nap. Want you back inside me Sam.”

Sam just groans loudly and pinches my side, “What are you trying to do kill me? Saying things like that Christ Caitriona.”

“No not kill you, just trying to make up for lost time.” I tell him. 

He makes an understanding sound, “okay I understand that, but can I sleep now, I really need some if ye want to do that again.”

“Yes Sam sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment so I know what you think


End file.
